


Reflection By the Riverbend

by Music_compass



Series: Kuroko no Basket~Fanfics~Kuroko no Harem [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also they’re only mentioned, But I was too lazy to type them in, Dirty jokes??????, It was towards the end, Like, M/M, Slight Kuroko x Akashi but very slight, Thought of this in the shower hnnnng, the other members are there too, “Kuroko is an Actual Shadow” AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_compass/pseuds/Music_compass
Summary: This is an AU for the series “Kuroko no Basuke”, or, “Kuroko’s Basketball”. It’s basically just him, but an actual shadow to Kagami. The two find themselves stuck, feeling something odd, until they meet at Seirin High School. This is probably less dramatic than the title entails, but no guarantee, depending on how I right out my thoughts. Happy reading!





	1. Prologue

He felt it. The moment he had fallen in love with basketball. Taiga had a feeling of someone watching over him. When he went to dark places, he felt like he was choking. Light places made him feel stronger and a lot more able to move. It wasn’t Himuro, though, his ‘brother’ also was observing his progress. It very well wasn’t their beloved teacher, Alex, either. So, _who was it?_ The feeling was with him everyday, even when he wasn’t making physical contact with the orange ball. It didn’t matter to him, as long as it didn’t distract his playing. 

Sometimes, he’d look in the mirror that was in his room, but all he saw was a black figure behind him. A normal shadow, nothing out of the ordinary. But, sometimes, he’d hear something speak, but thought nothing of it, pondering that, it was reasonable to be one of the playing kids outside. Just, the shadow would move accordingly, without his permission. He’d sometimes hear that voice in his dreams, too. It was also seen with a icy-blueish hue to it’s hair, though, he found nothing blue in his room.

But, soon after he left America, he had noticed how his shadow grew shorter and shorter. He wasn’t shrinking. His destination was just close by. He didn’t care for it at first, but, he eventually grew curious, and, quite frankly, annoyed. He would start hearing more and more of the same voice he heard when younger, and wondered if he was beaing stalked for a time. It seemed that way to him, when he stared blankly at the bathroom mirror one day... And shrieked so loud that his house had a possibility that it shook to the loud noise.

In the foggy mirror was him, and a clear figure of a shorter boy with a sheer cold blue to his hair, along with matching, frozen eyes to match. However, he disappeared when Taiga turned. But was visible in the mirror. His heart twisted. He asked it what it’s name was, and responded with a bland answer that answered nothing. 

_“I’m a shadow.”_

It’d say, repeatedly, with the most calming voice, but eerily. “I’m your shadow, only to be seen in times like this.”

* * *

 

He looked down at the red brick pathway beneath his crushingly enormous feet.  _He was here. **Finally.**  _The moment had come. The cherry blossom petals flew around as if they were a part of the air itself. He sighed as he blocked out all the unnecessary noises and voices around him, even knocking out the friendly welcome to Seirin High. All he wanted was to find the basketball club sign-up stand. But, what he didn’t realize was the fact that his shadow grew tighter, and felt as if it wanted to be free, wrapping itself around his gigantic body.

After he signed up and left the two at the stand speechless, he wandered around the brightly colored school. It grew harder and harder to walk, and harder to breathe.  _Why was that? Did he leave something behind back at America?_ The thoughts made the poor first year gulp harshly.  _Anything but Tatsuya. Not now._  

Taiga eventually took a slow, small stroll under the blooming, pink trees in the back courtyard of the school, feeling that the weight was too much to walk around with out where everyone could see him. He could slip up—

“Excuse me.”

“Hah?” He responded to the small, airy voice that bumped into him, nonchalantly. The same voice heard in his dreams. It was as if time stood still, which also paused the flow of his breath. 

Before the figure that hosted the voice could leave his sight forever, he called out to it. “Hey, wait.” _How blunt._ The figure stopped, as with the following of his shadow. It dropped the book it was reading to the side of its body, and turned to face him, when, it’s eyes froze the taller of the two. The duo were locked in a position that was so uncomfortable, it was almost the most pressuring thing imaginable. Taiga’s heart tightened and welled up in his throat, as the latter let the book fall onto the petal-stained, spring grass.

“Name.” He managed to choke out. The figure tried to respond, but couldn’t even say its own name. Their eyes pierced into each other.

“You’re... My light.” It whispered, then shook its head, and bent down to pick up its dropped book. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you.” Tetsuya placed his unoccupied hand on his heart and smiled, as if he was in pain. He looked like he was about to cry, making Taiga panic.

In the blink of an eye, the two’s feet were intertwined with a dark line from the sun. The two-tone-haired male looked down and took a step back, causing Tetsuya to fall forward by the sudden movement. “Who are you?!” Taiga shouted. “You tell me that you’re my shadow in my mirror randomly, and now you’re following me?!”

The icy-haired male looked down. “Well, I had no choice,” He closed his eyes and sighed. “either I choose a light...” His breath wavered a bit before finishing his sentence. “...Or I die.”

The atmosphere quickly grew dark and heavy. Taiga wanted to say something, but Tetsuya let out his voice before the latter even got to open his mouth. 

“You seemed promising.” He began, “You’re not the brighest light, but you don’t let yourself shine so much that you wear out before you even get picked.” He fidgeted with his book and shifted his feet along the soft grass. “I’m not seen by anyone but you, but, the greater the light, the greater the shadow. If you get bright enough, I might even be able to be seen by the public. By everyone. But... Anyone that has gotten even remotely close to that has nearly killed me with their pride.” 

The latter sighed to break the tension, and adjusted the strap on his bag a bit. “Has this feeling been just you, then? The choking, the loving of the outside and the light...” Tetsuya nodded, moving some hair out of his face. “I’m sorry.”

Taiga scoffed, and turned away, slightly. He ran his long fingers through his hair and looked determinedly at the building. “So, what do I have to do to get brighter?”  _He just wanted to get rid of Tetsuya following him, even if he was only seen by the light._ Tetsuya closes his eyes and took in the soft breeze of the morning. 

“You’d have to be good enough at basketball for the Generation of Miracles—my old light source—to notice you.”


	2. Broken Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh Kagami’s in trouble if anyone finds out that he likes his shadow~ He’s protective of Kuroko, definitely, but he didn’t realize that it’d be this bad for him.

Taiga had to deal with the constant calling of Tetsuya the entire day, everyday. He was close behind, obviously, but he huddled up right behind the taller to escape the many high schoolers stepping through him. It was common, but Taiga was never prepared for it, as it was always at different times. Sometimes, Tetsuya just wanted to do it to tease his host.

School was tough, but it was worse at home. Sure, getting help in homework was the good thing, but getting constantly followed around by a person in your own home, your hiding place from the world... It isn’t comfortable. Eventually, they got used to it. But, Seirin’s ace was never prepared when they had to shower together or sleep together. It was always... Awkward. It was necessary for Tetsuya to stay nearby his light, though, or he’d get tired.  _Fast._

“Kuroko,” Taiga would call on weekends, “Let’s go to the public court.” Tetsuya would always be enthusiastic to go with his light, but hate the fact that he couldn’t run around carelessly. His freedom was far from him. He didn’t mind sharing a living space with someone that he liked, but, it came with consequences.

Tetsuya wasn’t a very fast or particularly good player. He couldn’t play in one-on-ones, and that was a problem. But, through the help of Taiga, and Taiga himself growing brighter everyday, Tetsuya was sure to get better. 

And he did.

By the time it came for the Inter-high and Winter Cup, Tetsuya already knew how to make a dramatic move without being noticed, but all the time, he thought of his time with the Generation of Miracles. He remembered everything, from the individual sounds of the squeaking of shoes, to the heartache and pain they caused him. Staying with Taiga didn’t make him feel any better. 

Taiga reminded the poor boy of one of the Generation of Miracles—Aomine Daiki. But, the ice-haired male did feel a little bit more at ease with his current host. 

.   .   .

“Kagami-kun, I have a request.” Tetsuya sighed, gripping the taller’s shirt’s short left sleeve. His tone was melancholy, tugging at Taiga’s heart as he spoke, like he was begging for a release. The duo stood still for what seemed like an eternity to them, and barely breathed, wanting to hear what the other would say. Taiga’s mouth grew dry.

“Hurry up and tell me.” The deeper voiced male turned around and stared the other down, sinking deep into the latter’s cold eyes. Their pulses were in sync. “If it’s about time for you to seperate from me, so be it.”

Tetsuya’s eyes widened for a bit, and placed a hand over his heart, grabbing the fabric over his burning skin. “It relates to that.” His sighs grew shaky, and his hands started to jitter. “I want you to—“

...Taiga glared worriedly at his pair. “Don’t joke with me!” He yelled, grabbing his shadow by the shoulders. “I’m not gonna do that!” His eyes had a fire in them, but it was like... The fire was dimming and shrinking. That was hard to fathom, as, it was Taiga, but it was happening. Tetsuya’s eyes changed as well. His eyes turned from thin ice, to a thick glacier. 

“Kagami-kun, please.” His eyes shimmered like stars in a midnight sky, lined with comets, which reflected through his tears. “I don’t want to be a shadow anymore.”

“Then, I won’t let you live like that.” Taiga responded, his face was a bit red, and his gaze was averted to the right window. “But I’m not gonna let you die. Be my shadow until... Until you grow a light of your own.” 

Tetsuya’s open lips shut into a sorrowful smile. “Of course.” He wiped his tears and laughed the most adorable laugh Taiga had ever heard. “Until then, I’ll be by your side.”

“Duh.” Taiga scoffed, and ruffled his partner’s hair. 

.   .   .

The next few days were silent. Neither the light nor the shadow were willing to talk to each other. They just worked harder and harder at practice. Well, Taiga did, and sometimes, Tetsuya would flicker in and out of everyone’s view. No once noticed, though.

Taiga would start glowing brighter and brighter everyday, especially at games. Tetsuya would flicker on and off more often, and sometimes stay visible for a few seconds before dissipating back into a thin layer of darkess, nearby Taiga.

Soon enough, a rumor started about Taiga. According to the rumor, he was being haunted by the phantom sixth man of Teiko Middle School. The sixth man was recognized to be part of the Generation of Miracles, and looked strikingly similar to the disappearing and reappearing figure that stood nearby Taiga. 

That was ridiculous, though, right? It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t a haunting. Tetsuya’s invisibility was just being worn out by the many who take videos of Seirin’s matches. That new development would either raise or crash Seirin’s reputation. Luckily, it didn’t do the latter. 

“Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya called out one night to his tired counterpart. “My body feels weird.” Taiga swiveled around and looked confusedly at the smaller, their eyes portraying a complete opposite emotion from each other. “What am I supposed to do about it?!” He shrieked, even still, he wasn’t used to his shadow’s lack of presence. 

“I don’t know myself.” The calmer of the two responded, lifting up his shirt, slightly. “I don’t think you can do anything about it. I’m growing apart from you.”

Taiga’s body froze. “Yeah.” He sighed, a bit disappointed at the rising fact, but was ready to except it. “I’ll see you in shcool in a few days, then?” 

Tetsuya nodded. The days of his invisibility were over, but that didn’t mean that his misdirection wouldn’t come into play. Taiga would miss the fact that he had his shadow to himself, with no one else in between them, which made him grow a bit more protective of his still-to-be-seen friend. His reflexes sharpened, which was good, but that made it hard for his counterpart that hid behind him to catch up. Which, in turn, made Tetsuya a bit more stamina aware and slow. Weary, even. 

Taiga did start going to Maji Burger more often, though, which made Tetsuya jealous that he couldn’t eat or drink anything. The vanilla shakes there were his favorite. His time would come soon. The time for Tetsuya to be able to drink the soft, sweet treat again. But, what he wanted most was to be able to play basketball with Taiga and Seirin’s team of amazing players that he already remembered the names of.

“Kaga—“ “Yeah, I know.” Taiga interrupted, closing his eyes and staring up at the once again dark sky of the night. “It’s time, isn’t it?” The basically-ice-cube of the two nodded and looked determinedly at the ocean of stars, as well. He was nervous, but it was way passed the limits of how much he was sick of watching the team cry. He wanted to play with them, even if he did nothing but be a nuisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Utapri’s “NIGHT DREAM” the entire time I was writing this, my heart hurts, haha~ Yeah, it was on repeat. Still, I don’t believe that this’ll be good enough, I’ll eventually rewrite this and attempt to keep the dramatic feel along with it. Sorry for this rushed feel, lmao~


	3. Breaking Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kuroko’s coming out to play with the team, just in time, too! For the Winter Cup, I mean. Let’s see where the story takes us, shall we? I mean, even I don’t know what’s about to happen, I’m legit writing out of smite right now, lmaoooooooooo  
> Ah, time to input feels on the next two chapters, shall I?

“Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya called during basketball practice, attempting to catch his light’s attention. _It isn’t working._ The duo was lucky that only they can exchange conversations with each other at this state. _But they were close to breaking free._

It’s been a few months, and, a lot has happened in those months. Fighting against three of the Generation of Miracles was not an easy task. _Especially since Tetsuya has a special talent that would be useful._ The team was just trying to train harder than they ever had in their lives. A lot of other mountains were going to be thrown their way, and they needed to be ready. Tetsuya was aching to join the team, but his heart was linked to Taiga at the moment, and that wouldn’t work. Unless they could make it.

The smaller male balled his hands into fists and readied his body. Since Taiga wouldn’t notice his call, he figured that he’d just be bright enough to break free from his host. It wasn’t going to be immediate, but the crack in their bond would be there. Just waiting for a bigger event to happen. He was willing to take the risk. We was sick of seeing the team cry. He wanted to help in anyway that he could.

“Kagami-kun!” He shouted, and averted the incoming ball’s course, startling many players, and Tetsuya’s figure flashed in and out of sight. He cracked it. Taiga fell backwards, in shock, and the other players stopped everything. Even Riko jumped at that and ran over to the fallen male.

“Who was that?” She asked, excited and freaked out at the same time, as her hands were shaking with anticipation to see that... Whatever it was, again.

“Kuro...ko.” Taiga whispered. “Kuroko Tetsuya.” He stood up and bowed. “Excuse me.” He said and ran out the gymnasium, after his counterpart whispered that he felt weird again, followed by the team captain, Hyuuga Junpei shouting after him to come back. 

“Kuroko, what’s wrong this time?” The light asked, but was tripped up when all Tetsuya did was kneel down on the cold grass... And vomit. The pressure was too much on his small body. Taiga was horrified and had no idea what to do.

All that fell out of his tiny stature was light. A burning, bright light fell from his lips, as Taiga sat next to him, patting his back with the most gentle hands he’s ever felt. He was terrified of what was happening to Tetsuya. This has never happened to him before. An overfilling of light may had to do something with the current situation he was in, but, that also may not be the case. 

Of course, light dropped from his mouth, and he wiped the excess from his mouth with his jacket sleeve, leaving a bright, glowing, yellow stain on his soft fabric, but, jet black tears fell from his eyes... As he collapsed next to the pool of his fluids, that quickly dissipated somehow. At least, he would have, if it wasn’t for Taiga’s quick reflexes. 

Taiga tried wiping the tears off his counterpart’s face, but, they just kept falling, despite the ice cube of a boy being asleep. But, since the two were now moving apart from each other, the crack in their bond must’ve allowed so much light to pass through, that, the pressure became too much... And ultimately ended up in Tetsuya breaking.

The light picked up the broken and ripped up shadow with a bridal-style method of carrying, and ran back to the open gym. But, something was different about Tetsuya’s weight. Taiga actually felt something in his hands, unlike the other moments, where he could only feel air, or feel weight for a split second. The weight in his heart grew as well.

Either way, he needed to act fast if he didn’t want the last strip of glass to break and end up in their bond being broken forever. “Captain!” He yelled. 

“Kagami, where were—“ Junpei stopped in his tracks and ran up to the first year, allowing for his steps to echo across the entire, brightly lit building. Just by looking up at Taiga’s concerned, rushed expression, he knew that something was wrong. “Who is that?” He asked. “Wait, is he the—“

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Taiga repeated. “He’s my shadow... Or, he should be.”

It took a bit of explaining, but, everyone understood the dire situation that Taiga was in, even if they couldn’t feel it. Soon after, he felt the last piece of the barrier break, causing the taller first year to yelp at the tip of his lungs, and fall down to the ground, Tetsuya also being affected. Some members rushed to Taiga’s side to check on him.

Tetsuya... Disappeared. The other members called out to Tetsuya, but to no avail. No farewell message, nothing. Taiga felt like a sharp lance struck through his chest, a much heavier weight pulled onto him than ever before, as tears fell, signifying the last moments of the barrier... Passed.

The past few days after Tetsuya dissipated into a couple of black shimmers left Taiga in a state of shambles. Which was horrible, as the Winter Cup was in a few days. The unconventional meet up with Tatsuya and The Generation of Miracles’ Atsushi didn’t make the situation better.

Living at home alone was more depressing and quiet than he wanted.  _He gravely missed **him.**_ It was tough, to say the least. His days have gotten darker, and he found himself getting no sleep. He missed the slight feeling of almost touching something warm when he slept. He missed having someone to talk to. He missed having someone as his shadow, following him, that was a friend. Sometimes, he’d look behind him, to see where Tetsuya was. He missed everything.  _Taiga had completely broke._ Not even the promise of a challenge could make his heart start beating again. Everything seemed so far off. _It hurt. So much._  The worst part of it all, was the fact that, the spear-like pain stayed inside of him, reminding him that, everyday, he would always long for Tetsuya’s return. 

He thought of doing what Tetsuya told him to do, before the promise of getting Tetsuya’s own light was made. 

_Forget him._

A voice would say in his head. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. Good thing he didn’t want to. He waited for Tetsuya to show up in his mirror again, telling him that he was his shadow. He hated himself.

“Everyone that tried had almost killed you.” He whispered to himself, clutching the book that Tetsuya had, keeping it close to his chest. “But I was the one to really... End it.” He sighed and tried to stop the tears from falling. “I’m sorry.” He cried into his low table. “Come back, Kuroko.”

He knew that loving his shadow was never a good idea, but, he never thought that it’d end up like this. The length that he cried grew longer and longer with every passing day. He wanted to believe that everything was a dream, and that Tetsuya really was still alive. He doubted his own self now. That never was a good sign. 

The next day at school, he sat at his seat in homeroom, next to the window, and looked at the cold, quiet snow. That made him think about Tetsuya. He didn’t want to break down at school, but, it wasn’t going to be a free day for his eyes. The next thing he even heard made his heart race. 

“Welcome our transfer student,” the teacher announced, and the student bowed. “My name is—“

“Probably another annoying person.” Taiga whispered to himself, but, the next thing said broke him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels. Taiga in for a rich surprise later~Hopefully, this isn’t boring you lmao, just trying to get my thoughts down is hard on you~

**Author's Note:**

> Through the pain, this is where they land. Happy endings are more than happy if you read through their journey, isn’t it? Or is that just me? Or, do I suck at writing that much that yoy can’t feel anything through my writing at all? Up to you~ Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing~!


End file.
